fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Rate Popular Birthday/Quotes
:(Dawn; Timmy and fairies sleeping; Ivan kicks the door and honks his horn, Timmy and fairies wake up screaming) :Timmy: Ivan, what's the big idea? You trying to give us heart attacks? :Ivan: Sorry about the rude awakening, but I came here to inform you that it's Veronica's birthday today. :Timmy: Oh yeah, I forgot. :Ivan: Did you? :Timmy: No. I just don't want to interfere. You know, because of her huge crush on me. :Ivan: Timmy, you have to go. I need your help on thinking of a perfect gift for her. :Timantha: (walks in) Uhh! What's going on? I woke up, and now apparently, I'm having horn noises in my ear. :Astronov: We're planning on Veronica's birthday. :Neptunia: And Timmy doesn't want to be an interference. :Timmy: Okay, if it makes everyone feel any better, I'll go. Only because I don't have anything else scheduled. :Wanda: Since when have you ever scheduled anything? :Timmy: Also, I don't want to re-live what's happened last year. :Ivan: What happened last year? :Timmy: Let the flashback ontop explain. :(camera moves up to Timmy's flashback of Veronica's birthday last year) :Trixie: Happy Birthday, Veronica. :(Veronica excitingly opens her gift, and frowns when she found out it was just a pillow) :Trixie: I hope you like it. :Veronica: (snarling her teeth) Yeah. You shouldn't have. :(flashback over) :Cosmo: Hey! I want to see a dramatic moment. :Timmy: Trust me. It's too terrible to watch. :Ivan: C'mon. Don't leave us hanging. :Timmy: Oh, alright. :(Timmy brings back the flashback, but wasn't shown onscreen; the others watched in shock) :Cosmo: The horror! :Neptunia: (in unison with Cosmo) My eyes! :Ivan: Now I wish I haven't asked. :Timantha: Well, this year is going to be different. And I'm going to make sure of that. I wish I had a tight schedule. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands;'Poof')'' :'Timantha:' We are going to make this the best birthday party for a second rate popular girl. :'Poof:' This sure is some tough stuff. :'Timantha:' It is, but it's worth it to make Veronica happy. Timmy, we're going to need you to use utensils to make sugar tasting dessert. Got that? :'Timmy:' Hmm... Usually I have Chloe to translate stuff like this. Can you say that again in C average speak? :'Timantha:' We want you to make a cake, dude. :'Timmy:' Sounds easy. :'Ivan:' Let's go round up Trixie and the others. :'Wanda:' I'll be right with you. Need to throw up and get that flashback out of my head. :(Wanda flies to the bathroom; door closes, Wanda is heard throwing up uncontrollably)'' :Wanda: Make it go away already! ---- :(at the Mall) :Trixie: (in her boy disguise) Hey, guys! :Ivan: Hi, Trixie! You look great in those clothes, it kinda helps you stick out from the crowd. :Trixie: Thank you! :Timantha: Today is... :Trixie: Wait. Don't tell me. I know it's Veronica's birthday today. And you're trying to think of a perfect gift for her? :Ivan: Yes! :Trixie: OK, we should talk about this... in private. :(Trixie goes with Ivan and Timantha to the table, where another Trixie sits there, in her normal clothing) :Ivan: You cloned yourself, Trixie? That's not exactly a great gift... :Blonda: (disguised as Trixie) No, it's me, Blonda! (raises her wand, turns back to normal) :Ivan: Ohhhh... what are you doing here, Blonda? :Blonda: I'm Trixie's fairy godmother. (Ivan stares awkwardly) What? I have a life outside of Fairywood, you know! :Timantha: Huh, I didn't know Trixie had a fairy godparent! :Trixie: Well, I like to keep it a secret. So, what's the plan? :Ivan: According to this schedule, this will be the greatest party of all time. :Trixie: I hope so. Makes me feel bad about last year's present for Veronica. :(screen wiggles, but Timantha quickly stops it) :Timantha: No, no. Timmy already showed us the flashback. :Trixie: We need to get Veronica out of the house. :Timantha: How are we going to do that? No one can easily fool her. :Trixie: Except for me, of course. I'm going to follow her every move and distract her while you guys set up for the party. I wish I had a Veronica tracker. :Blonda: You got it. :('''Poof')'' :Trixie: (uses the tracker) I'll keep Veronica occupied. Come on, Blonda. :(Blonda disguises herself as Trixie's headband; Trixie walks off) :Ivan: We should get going too. :Timantha: Ditto. Better get back home before Timmy messes up the ingredients for the cake. ---- :(Turner's House; Timmy making a cake with his parents watching) :Mrs. Turner: You sure you don't need help, sweetie? :Mr. Turner: Yeah. We could speed things up for you. :Timmy: Everything is under control. :Mr. Turner: Okay, we'll be at the party. See yah, son. :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner walks out; Timantha, Ivan and fairies poofed up) :Poof: So, how's the cake? :Timmy: Fineto. :Cosmo: I don't speak Chinese, but I can assume it's done. :Timantha: It's perfect! :Ivan: Speaking of perfect, this present will end a perfect day. :Timmy: What's in it? :Ivan: I'll let you know after the party. Right now, Trixie and Blonda are taking Veronica to her house right now. :Timmy: Wait, Blonda? :Astronov: Trixie's new fairy. :Timmy: Ah. :Wanda: Let's get going. :(fairies raise their wands; '''BIRTHDAY POOF')'' ---- :(Veronica's House; Trixie covering Veronica's eyes) :Veronica: Trixie, when am I gonna see anything and hopefully no more cheap pillows? :Trixie: You will see something and I'm so sorry about last year. Allow me to make it up to you. :(Trixie takes her hands off of Veronica's eyes, Veronica opens her eyes and gasps) :Guests: Happy Birthday, Veronica! :Veronica: Wow! This is ten times better than last year! :Ivan: And to make it more better, I've got something for you. :(Birthday present makes meowing noises revealing to be a kitty) :Veronica: She's adorable. I'm gonna name you Katty. :Katty: Meow. :Everyone: Aww. :Ivan: Happy Birthday, Veronica. :Veronica: (hugs Ivan) Thanks Ivan. (kisses him on the cheek) This has been the best birthday ever. Now let's party. :(Mark Chang press the buttons on the giant music stereo pulling up the ''Icky Vicky theme; everybody dances)'' ---- :(everyone minus Timmy and Ivan leaves) :Ivan: Timmy, why so down? :Timmy: I've been thinking. :Ivan: About? :Timmy: I know that Veronica is treated like an unpopular kid amongst the popular kids at school, which is ironic, because she's one of the two popular girls, besides Trixie Tang. I may have made fun of her in one way or another, but I feel really guilty for doing that. Let's face it, she deserves better than this. If there's one thing a boy can do, then it's trying his best to make a girl happy no matter what. When he's not shy, of course. Which is why I want to say to Veronica that I love her very much. :Ivan: Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there and make the last minutes of her birthday the best for last! :(Timmy ran into Veronica's house) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!